Years Together
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: A scene from each year Bruce and Dick shared together. Fluffy, a hint of slash towards the end, but nothing worth worrying over.


**A new oneshot! I wrote most of this during a sleepover with very little sleep, I hope it's ok in spite of that.**

_**9**_

Dick frowned at his reflection as he tried to tie his tie; he could never get these knots right.

He and Bruce were on their way to one of those fancy fundraisers that everyone seemed so fond of, Dick had no idea what this one was for, he didn't really want to go, but Bruce had promised him a new game if he did.

He stamped his feet, "Bruce!" he moaned, "It's doing it again!" He watched the tie in the mirror as it unravelled itself and hung limp around his neck. He sighed angrily and crossed his arms, glaring at the unruly length of material.

Bruce gave a low chuckle as he walked over to the 9 year old. He had just had a shower and hadn't even started getting dressed yet, but Dick wanted to get ready a little early so he could spend ten more minutes on the puzzle game of his.

"It's not the ties fault, it's yours." He said as he gave the boy a playful nudge on the cheek. Dick smiled, feeling himself blush as the large, dominating figure knelt in front of him and smiled.

The young boy felt a spark of warmth inside him when Bruce looked into his eyes, smiling still, "You just need more practice." Bruce said softly, holding a hand to Dick's face.

He grabbed onto the piece of material around the boys neck and tied it for him, "Like this." He said as he pulled up the tie, "You pull it tight, then move it up."

Dick lowered his head as he felt himself blush harder, that warm feeling in his stomach growing at the kindness of the other man. "Thanks." He said weakly, "I can never do it."

Bruce ruffled the boy's hair and got to his feet, "_Practice._" He stressed, "Everything requires practice."

…

_**10**_

Batman turned his head quickly as he heard Robin scream, he'd lost sight of him in the fight, he quickly knocked out the goon he was brawling with and ran towards the source of the noise.

"Robin?" He shouted as he ran through the alley.

He swung round the corner to see five men standing in a circle around Robin, he was a curled in a ball, quivering on the floor.

"Robin!" He yelled, feeling his temper boil in him. How dare those little shits do that to his boy.

He let out a harsh yell as he sent a fist into the face of one of the men. Two of them swore, and started running, Batman threw a batarang towards them, it hit one on the back of the neck and ricocheted into the other, they both fell to the floor.

He kicked the fourth man in the side of the head, and knocked out the final man with a sharp jab to the face.

He ran to Robin's side and crouched by him,

"Robin, oh god, Robin." He mumbled, checking the boy's pulse, it was there, and strong, he was breathing, just unconscious.

He knew it had been too soon to bring him out on a mission like this; a big drug bust, he'd known it was a bad idea. But the boy had started moaning, and Bruce could never say no to him when he used those puppy dog eyes.

Bruce stretched out his arms to scoop the small boy from the ground, stopping suddenly a small moan erupted from the boy's lips. At that moment it seemed the loudest noise Bruce had ever heard.

"Ba-" Dick started, his breath juddering as the word began to leave him.

Batman shushed him gently, "Robin. It's ok. Just stay calm."

"Batman." The boy mumbled, slowly opening his eyes, gazing up into Batman's, feeling suddenly safe at the sight of the armour clad figure. "I thought they were gunna get me."

Batman sighed gently, at least the boy could string a sentence together, "They did a little." He said as he observed the small body; he seemed to have a fractured rib and several lacerations, but nothing too serious.

Robin clung to him desperately as Batman took him to the car, as if being close to him were the only thing keeping him alive.

…

_**11**_

"I thought you would have learned by now" Bruce began as he stitched the 11-year-old boy's leg, "to not run off without me when we fight like that."

Dick winced slightly as the needle pierced his skin, "What? I'm trying to get some of those awesome battle scars, like you."

Bruce shook his head, frowning a little, "I don't _try _to get battle scars."

"They do look pretty though." Dick said as he flashed a smiled at his mentor, Bruce only scoffing in response. "Do you think one'll look pretty on me?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't like battle scars."

Dick lifted an eyebrow, "But you have tons of them."

"That doesn't mean I like them." Bruce said, glancing briefly up from the boy's leg. "They're a consequence of the job. I think they're ugly."

Dick nodded, his smile dropping slightly, he watched as Bruce returned to his work. He didn't want Bruce to think he was ugly.

Bruce gave a tiny sigh, "Sometimes." He said slowly, talking as if this was a revelation he had trouble admitting, "I can hardly stand to look at myself. All these horrible scars all over me."

Dick smiled again, "I think they're handsome, they make you look like a proper hero. I just look like a little baby playing dress up."

Bruce frowned, he hated it when Dick belittled himself, "If you don't have battle scars then you look untouched." He spoke gently, but quickly realised how disgusting that sentence sounded, quickly adding "Like nobody's quick enough to get you. Battle scars make you look destructible."

The boy winced again as Bruce tied off the stitching, and put the equipment back in its box. Dick swiftly hopped down from the table and stared down at the cut on his leg.

"Do you think it _will _scar..?" he asked quietly, still with a slight frown on his face.

Bruce shook his head, "Better luck next time."

…

_**12**_

Dick tiptoed into Bruce's room for the third night in a row, he had hardly made it three paces before Bruce's eyes jumped open.

"Dick, no." The man said immediately.

Dick pouted, although he knew Bruce couldn't see him through the darkness. He stood still for a second and quickly a smile appeared on his face, he took a few more almost-silent steps forward.

"No." Bruce said again.

Dick slowly lifted his foot from the floor and placed it on the bed.

"Dick." Bruce said, slightly more sharply this time.

He lifted up his other foot, perching on the corner of the bed. "But Bruce." He whispered so Bruce could only just discern the words, "I can't leave now, the floor is made of lava."

Bruce let out a small huffed chuckle, burying his head into his pillow, "What was it about this time?" he asked gently, referring to the almost certain bad dream which had caused Dick to disturb him.

"No, I-" Dick sighed gently, "I just couldn't sleep."

Bruce raised himself slightly from the bed and sent a forceful push into Dick's chest, causing him to lose his balance and place a foot on the floor. "You touched the lava. Now stop it and go back to bed."

Dick frowned harshly, "Bruce that's no fair." He said loudly.

Bruce crossed his arms, and growled deeply "Neither is me being constantly woken up by your nonsense. Go. To. Bed."

Dick slunk from the room, beginning to feel his face grow red with tears, 'nonsense' he felt so humiliated, Bruce knew he found it hard to sleep around this time of year, why would he call it nonsense?

He slid into his bed and curled himself into a ball, wrapping himself tightly in his covers, holding onto the small toy his parents had once gifted him.

He missed them so much.

He lay there for a few minutes and sobbed to himself.

It'd been three years and the pain was still the same, it hadn't lessened, didn't feel any duller, it was still as sharp and strong as the day it had happened.

He could still see their faces.

Still hear the screams.

He inhaled sharply and tried to stop the noises leaping from him as he heard the door swing open, and a few long strides move across the room.

"Bruce, no." he managed to say, quickly raising a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. He just wanted to be left alone.

The weight shifted on the bed as Bruce climbed on, and leaned over the pile of blankets that covered Dick, "But the floor is made of lava."

Bruce felt the small heap quiver slightly, but he wasn't sure if it was of laughter or tears, a wave of guilt spread through him. He had been half asleep, he hadn't realised what he had said, he hadn't meant for this.

Dick felt the covers peeling away from him, and the large entity that was Bruce slide into bed next to him.

"I'm sorry." The older man whispered as he hooked his arm around the boy. He felt Dick squirm against him, and turn so he was facing into the vigilante's chest.

Tears dampened Bruce's shirt as he pulled the young boy tighter.

"I-I m-miss them." Dick whimpered into Bruce's chest, inhaling his soft, calming sent and pressing against him, quivering gently as the man's strong arms enveloped him.

He'd never felt so safe in the face of such pain.

Bruce nuzzled into Dick's hair, hugging him tightly, "I know, I know."

He'd never felt so peaceful.

…

_**13**_

"No. Dick, you've got to _straighten_ your legs." Bruce said firmly, watching as Dick hung himself on the vertical training bar.

He stepped forward, grasping Dick's legs and gently pulling them straight.

Dick let out a small scream, "Bruce, no!" he squeaked as Bruce grabbed his ankles. "You'll make me fall!"

Bruce lifted a hand to steady Dick's hips as they floated in the air, "Trust me and you won't."

He held Dick's arm softly, using the other to bring Dick's legs closer together, and push outwards.

"Do this movement." Bruce said, Dick stayed silent as Bruce influenced his legs, making them curl and straighten repeatedly. "And keep your legs straight."

Bruce repositioned his hands, taking his hips and causing him to thrust forward slightly, "Keep your hips like this.

Dick's breathing started to sharpen as his arms began to shake slightly, he was going to fall and having Bruce touch and move him like that wasn't helping. He couldn't help letting out another small squeak as he felt himself starting to give way.

Bruce's eyes jerked to Dick's shaking arms, he quickly moved his hand to take Dick's and move it down an inch or so. He pushed Dick's arm into a more stable position, then stepped back to survey Dick's new stance.

"Do it again." He said gently, a small smile lighting on his lips. The smile widened gently as he watched the boy preform the action almost perfectly. Bruce stepped forward again to tap his stance into a slightly more sturdy one, "Now you won't fall."

Dick smiled, "I'm doing it?" he said as he moved his legs.

Bruce nodded, "Yep." His face flushed with pride as he watched the boy begin to move flawlessly.

"Do a couple of cool down exercises and have a shower. Bed at 10."

…

_**14**_

Bruce sat on the sofa, his feet resting on the dark wooden coffee table, he sighed as he stared down as his book.

Dick glanced over from the game he was playing and chuckled as Bruce squinted at the book.

Bruce's eye's jerked upwards, "What?"

The 14 year old gave a small smile to the older man, lifting only the corners of his mouth, mocking in an almost mean tone, "You look funny when you do that."

"Do what?" Bruce asked, placing a bookmark on his page and closing the book.

"This." Dick said, scrunching his face and squinting in imitation.

Bruce frowned as the boy pulled a face, one that make his eyes seem larger than normal, and his mouth pucker as if he were waiting for a soft kiss "I don't do that."

Dick nodded, smiling widely, "You do. You need glasses or something."

Dick ducked out of the way as Bruce threw a pillow at his face, "I do not." The older man said jokingly, "I'm not even 30 yet."

"So?" Dick chuckled as he threw a pillow in return, "I've got friends at school with glasses."

Bruce smirked gently, crossing his arms to indicate the end of their play fight, "I wouldn't look good in glasses."

Dick shrugged, still smiling widely, "Everyone looks good in glasses, they're sexy." He said without thought, blushing when he realised he had basically just told Bruce that he'd look sexy with glasses.

Though it was true.

The older man rolled his eyes, "Where do you hear these things…?"

Dick shrugged again, shifting on the sofa so he was angled more directly towards Bruce "T.V." he said gently, although it wasn't true. He had developed a liking for people who wore glasses, probably from spending as much time as he did with people who wore masks.

Bruce gave a cocky smirk, "…Even Batman?"

A loud laugh echoed through the room as Dick was shot with the mental image of Batman wearing a pair of half-moon specs.

"Oh god," he said, still laughing, "No, no."

His laugh flittered out and he gave a small cough, looking over to Bruce, who was wearing an expression that screamed 'I know right.'

"…_You _would though." Dick said cautiously, a slightly heat settling on him as he approached the subject.

Bruce smiled over at the child, "I've been told before, I've been told it would define my chin more."

Dick nodded gently, "Yeah" he said in agreement, "Though you've got a lovely chin already."

Bruce gave a light chuckle, "I know, I've been told."

Bruce picked up his book and Dick turned back to the tv, and they fell back into silence.

…

**15**

Bruce rolled over in his bead as the room span around him, he felt so ill, his temperature had risen exponentially over the past 24 hours and he felt sicker with every move he made.

But it was night. He really needed to get up, to go out, to go on patrol.

He drove his head from the pillow, retching up air as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He forced himself onto his feet, instantly losing his balance and flopping back onto the bed, moaning loudly as he did.

The door swung open mere seconds later to reveal Dick, holding a tray of tea and biscuits, a worried expression on his face.

Bruce tried to get up again, but Dick rushed to his side, placing the tray on the bedside table as Bruce writhed on the bed.

"Bruce, stop it." Dick said sternly, pulling the covers back over the other man, "You're going to make yourself worse."

Bruce slapped his hand to his face, "There's nothing wrong with me."

Dick frowned, tucking the covers under the matrass to ensure Bruce couldn't get up again. "If you go out now then you'll make yourself worse and you'll end up having to take more time off. You always do this."

"That's because it's necessary." Bruce grumbled; he knew he wasn't well, he knew Dick would try his hardest to not let him leave the room.

Dick stood by the bed, giving the hardest frown he could muster, "Batgirl and I are going to do patrol _on our own_. You are going to stay here and sleep."

Bruce groaned, defeated by Dick's logic and his pounding head. He reached a hand towards the bedside table and pawed for his vanilla chai. He grabbed the cup and pulled it to his face, inhaling deeply, "It smells like Christmas." He mumbled again, taking a sip of the tea.

Dick let a smile drench his face, he loved when Bruce was ill, although it happened very rarely, he was able to baby the older man, and show him how much he cared. Bruce seemed to hate it, but the softness in his voice indicated otherwise.

"I was hoping it might make you feel better. I made gingerbread men too."

Bruce gently shook his head, trying not to cause dizziness to affect him again, "It'll just make me feel ill on Christmas."

Dick's smile dropped slightly, Bruce noticed this and looked up at the boy through the hazed blackness, "It was a nice thought though." He said quietly, unable to stand the look on Dick's face; he'd just been trying to make him feel better.

Dick exhaled gently, beginning to back out of the room, "Just go to sleep Bruce."

…

_**16**_

Dick trotted into the batcave and walked slowly to the batmobile, glancing round to make sure Bruce was nowhere nearby.

He smiled to himself as he pulled the door to the car open, taking a seat in front of the wheel.

He let out a small impressed, gasped sigh, looking at all the beautiful chrome and black buttons laid out in front of him.

He flicked a switch to disable the security systems in the car, and looked again at the buttons.

Which one turned it on?

He found what looked like the ignition and pressed the button. His face jumped to shock as a bell rang in the cave, and the doors slammed themselves shut.

"…Oh crap." He moaned as he lifted a hand to his face.

Batman would be down any second. Dick had asked Bruce if he could try driving the car, Bruce had said something about fingerprints and DNA tracing, Dick hadn't been listening, he'd simply been watching Bruce's perfectly formed lips move, wishing he could kiss them.

"No, no, no…" Dick groaned as he groped at the doors; they'd sealed and locked themselves the second he'd touched the switch.

There was a loud thud on the roof of the car, Dick peered through the windscreen to see Batman taking a seat on the bonnet, staring into the car with cold eyes.

Batman crossed his legs, denting his fingers and sighing loudly, "Dick."

Dick gave a nervous smile, feeling his heart beat begin to quicken, "Yeah…?"

"Why are you locked in the batmobile?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Because I tried to drive it and it locked me in."

"I told you that would happen" Batman growled, frowning gently, but honestly a little amused by the event.

Dick frowned back, "Just let me out."

Batman shook his head, his frown turning to a smirk.

Dick sighed and crossed his arms, looking at all the buttons, wondering which one turned the screen wash on, maybe he could give Batman a quick squirt…

"I have told you why not to do this, but you do it anyway. What is you obsession with this car?"

Dick shrugged, "Sorry. I just wanted to know how it feels."

"You have your bike. It feels the same, but louder." Batman said, his voice slightly cold.

Dick frowned sadly, "It's not my fault; I'm curious."

He watched as Batman slid from the bonnet of the car, and walked to the driver side door, taking the handle and opening the door.

The bat grasped Dick's arm and pulled him from the car, pulling him to his chest, "When I tell you not to do something, don't do it."

Dick shuddered slightly, his eyes darting to Batman's hands as they gripped into him, an embarrassed heated tension falling over him at being pulled into physical contact with the older man.

Batman hadn't noticed how rough he was being, at seeing Dick's reaction he promptly let go. "I tell you this for your own good. If you did something like this in a fight you could get hurt, really hurt. I love you, Dick. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

…

_**17**_

Bruce smiled as Dick unwrapped one of his presents, this one was the gag gift Alfred had suggested.

Dick's face fell into a deep set frown, "W-what's…?"

He let out a scoffed laugh, "Bruce, what did you do?" He pulled the item out of it packaging: A bright red woollen jumper with a felt robin stitched onto it, a little 'R' symbol on the robin's chest.

"Alfred made them." Bruce said, almost laughing at the shock dripping from Dick's face; this was almost shouting to the world that he was Robin.

Bruce pulled one last present from under the Christmas tree, "He made one for me too."

He looked down at the hideous and most likely itchy jumper. His was decorated with a bat, which was wearing a yellow belt.

As ugly as it was, Dick was in a good mood, and chose to wear the horrendous shirt.

Dick looked at himself in the mirror; the intentionally ill-fitting sweater hung off him at weird angles, hanging just below his hips, it looked more like a cocktail dress with long sleeves than a Christmas jumper.

The boy nodded, turning to gaze at his backside in the mirror, he shrugged gently "This wouldn't look too bad on me if I were a girl."

Bruce gave a small lopsided smile, "It looks good on you anyway." He was such a bad liar, when it came to Dick at least.

Dick frowned gently, smiling cheekily, "What's my real present?" He crossed his arms sternly, peering under the tree he could only see presents for Alfred.

Bruce smirked, pulling a small rectangular box wrapped in sparkling purple paper from behind the cushion of the sofa. "I didn't want you to find it."

Dick clambered onto the arm of the sofa, perching there like a cat, he snatched the box from Bruce's hand as the other man held the box aloft, and ripped off the pretty paper.

"Holy wow." He said, smiling into the tiny box; inside it sat a pair of square, gold cufflinks with small stars placed in the centre. "Are these diamond?" Dick asked, smiling happily.

Bruce nodded, "For your prom." He turned his head back to the tree, "There are a couple of those little puzzle things you love so much hidden in the pile." He held his hand to his chin, "I, however, do not see any presents to me from you…?"

Bruce felt Dick's hand take his arm, and turned his head to find the boy's face inches from his own. The young man leaned in gently and softly pressed his lips against Bruce's.

For a second after Dick said nothing as Bruce stood confused, staring at him silently.

"I didn't know what else to give you…" the teen said gently, blushing slightly.

…

_**18**_

Batman smiled up at Nightwing as the young man balanced on the railing beside him, crouching down as he talked.

"He's not a good as you." Batman said; they were watching Jason run an obstacle course, doing backflips between the model buildings and throwing batarangs at the model villains.

Nightwing shook his head, "I would expect him to be. He doesn't love you the same way I did."

Batman smiled gently as he looked over at his new boy, "I can't believe I never knew."

Nightwing smiled in return, "I think you did, but you were too proud to admit it. Something about your adopted son having a crush on you… kinda seems wrong."

Jason did another flip, and leapt onto the vertical bar, doing the same trick Dick had learned so many years ago.

"I'm glad it worked out the way it did though. Despite everything." Nightwing said, chuckling gently as Jason tried not to fall from the bar.

Batman nodded, and walked over to help this new sidekick.

Nightwing sighed, smiling as he watched the two others, he was happy like this.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review, and leave me suggestions for new pairing and situations if you'd like!**


End file.
